tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Minor International Stations
This page is for minor/unnamed international stations or halts which have appeared in Thomas & Friends. Australia Shane's Station Australia |no_of_platforms=3}}Shane's Station is a terminus station in Australia. It is located in front of Shane's Shed. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 22' - Cyclone Thomas and Kangaroo Christmas * 'Series 23' - Laid Back Shane Videos * '''2018' - What Did Thomas Learn in Australia? Trivia * The station is redressed from Harwick. Brazil The Brazilian Station Brazil|no_of_platforms = 2}}The Brazilian Station is a railway station in Brazil. Thomas once picked up some Batucada musicians from here. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23' - Batucada Trivia * The station is redressed from Adelaide River Station. * In Thomas and Friends: Adventures!, the station is depicted as having a structure with a canopy roof similar to that of Knapford. China The First Chinese Station China |managed_by=China Railways |no_of_platforms=2}}'The First Chinese Station''' is a station located somewhere in China. It was here that The Chinese Diesel told Thomas that she saw Nia heading for Zhangye Danxia. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Trivia * The station is a heavily-modified version of Maithwaite, with two tall buildings either side of the waiting room instead of the usual one, the removal of the crossing and an added siding. The Second Chinese Station China |managed_by=China Railways |no_of_platforms=2}}The Second Chinese Station is a station located in a forested area of China. Thomas has previously picked up both filmmakers for a nature documentary and the lion for the Chinese New Year party from here. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 22' - Number One Engine, Thomas in the Wild and Thomas and the Dragon Trivia * The station is redressed from Maithwaite. The Chinese Town Halt China |managed_by = China Railways |no_of_platforms = 2 }}'The Chinese Town Halt''' is a halt by a small town runby in China. It has wooden platforms either side of the tracks. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 22' - Thomas in the Wild, The Water Wheel and Thomas and the Dragon * 'Series 23' - Wish You Were Here The River Station China|managed_by = China Railways|no_of_platforms = 1}}'The River Station''' is a railway station by a river in China. The annual dragon boat race starts from here. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23' - Wish You Were Here Trivia * The set for the station is a redressed version of The Mainland Canal. India The Indian Station India |managed_by=India Railways |no_of_platforms=2}}'The Indian Station''' is a railway station located in India. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23' - Thomas Makes a Mistake Trivia * The station is redressed from Wellsworth. Italy The First Italian Station Italy |no_of_platforms = 1 }}'The First Italian Station''' is a small station in Italy. It is a small station located in the countryside. A small yard is located nearby. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23' - All Tracks Lead to Rome, Mines of Mystery, Lorenzo's Solo and Too Loud, Thomas! Videos * '''2019' - Meet Lorenzo and Beppe of Italy! Trivia * The station set is a redressed version of The Mauritanian Station. The Second Italian Station Italy |no_of_platforms = 1 }}The Second Italian Station is another small station in Italy. Thomas accompanied Lorenzo and Beppe to this station whilst practising opera. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23' - Too Loud, Thomas! Trivia * This station is similar to the first Italian station, however with some key differences: ** The canopy is removed. ** The door on top of the canopy is replaced by a window. ** The stripe along the sides is a darker shade of red. The Italian Seaside Station Italy|no_of_platforms = 1}}'The Italian Seaside Station''' is a station located on a beach in Italy. Thomas first witnessed Stefano's landing act here and later came here with Gina to pick up some members of the Sodor Construction Company who came to help out at the Italian Construction Site. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23' - All Tracks Lead to Rome, Mines of Mystery and Too Loud, Thomas! Music Videos * '''Series 23' - Lorenzo's Song and The Sodor Construction Crew Videos * 2019 - Meet Gina of Italy! and Meet Stefano of Italy! Trivia * The station's trackplan is reused from that of Bluff's Cove, while its platforms are reused from Ffarquhar. The Museum Station Museum of Archeology, Italy|managed_by = Mia|no_of_platforms = 3}}The Museum Station is a station in Italy with curved platforms. It is located next to the Museum of Archeology. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23' - All Tracks Lead to Rome Music Videos * '''Series 23' - Lorenzo's Song Videos * 2019 - Meet Gina of Italy! Trivia * The station set is a redressed version of Maron, albeit with a smaller station building. Mauritania The Mauritanian Station The Sahara, Mauritania |no_of_platforms=1}}The Mauritanian Station is a small station in Mauritania. Thomas once stopped here to pick up some goods bound for Dar es Salaam Docks. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Trivia * The station's model is reused from that of Arlesdale End with a few significant changes: ** The chimneys are removed. ** A canopy with a solid roof is added to the front of the building. ** Two doors are added: one on the front of the building leading to the platform, the other above leading to the top of the added canopy. es:Estaciones Internacionales Menores ru:Фоновые интернациональные станции Category:Stations Category:Buildings Category:Other railways Category:Television Series-only locations Category:Landmarks Category:Inhabited areas Category:Australia Category:China Category:Mauritania Category:India Category:Brazil Category:Italy Category:Beaches Category:Villages